


Dead of Night

by Bluerose161



Series: Behind Closed Doors [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Comfort, Consensual Somnophilia, Demon Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Minor dirty talk, Omega Dipper Gleeful, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reverse Dipper Pines, Scent Marking, Self-Indulgent, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Human sleeping patterns have always been strange to Cipher. Why do beings strung to mortality truly require rest? It is always so boring to stare off at the world, inhaling the scent of the omega curled against his side while he goes through the daily routine of recharging.Are there any activities he can do to pass the time?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Series: Behind Closed Doors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making another mini Oneshot before I get back to my other stories. I've had a really shitty past week, so I want to get back into the writing groove with something simple, smutty, and cute. 
> 
> Honestly, I don't know why more people haven't cashed in on Bill being a dream demon with some hot sleep sex tendencies. I mean, there is a consensual form of somnophilia, maybe it's because it's not a far too practiced kink? I'm not sure, all I know is that this idea has haunted me forever and I must push it out into the world.

Nighttime is blissful for mortals. They can enjoy the quiet ambiance that the night brings, as they all seem to fall into a cohesive resting phase. Even while unconscious, they seem to appreciate the quiet symphonies of crickets, soft groans of the floorboards that creak in the darkness, with soft winds or rain to beat across glass windows and screens. Some even go out to appreciate this time of silence, where everyone has collectively agreed to take a moment to recuperate. It doesn't matter if you are welcomed by the blank darkness until the sun rises, or your happiest dreams and worst nightmares. 

What matters to them, is sleep. 

For the immortal, however, things like sleep are an extreme waste of time. 

Even while attached to mortal frames, or being those things amidst the darkness that go bump in the night, sleeping is simply not something they need. They make their own energy, and even collect it through the poor souls they make deals with. For some demons who inhabit these bodies, they will go out and become a terrorizer of dreams, return for a brief moment to the mindscape, where all of reality can be manipulated, but not truly touched. 

If you are Bill Cipher, then you will sit in bed with a cold body pressed against your side, staring at the ceiling. 

This was what he liked to think of torture. Although at the start of their arranged deal Cipher was able to enter the mindscape, the place he was left to rot and grasp at straws to gain a vessel, ever since the arrangement had become more... Involved, he could rarely enter. All he could do is see the things that moved in shadows, the voices that whisper in his ear and drawl him to abandon this flesh sack in favor of a new deal, to begin working on what his ultimate goal of chaos has always been. 

But, he can't seem to will himself to move from his omegas side while he rests. There's a part of him that enjoys the sensation of soft skin underneath his fingertips or the sensation of damp curls hugging between his fingers as he plays with locks of chocolate. Layers of this genetic he has taken as his own make him want to protect, keep safe, and overall guard with this mortals body. It's strange, and he doesn't like it when those intrusive thoughts come to him of something hurting the brunet, or that in some way that he will end up hurting him. 

He is an all-powerful dream demon, and yet, cannot beckon himself out of bed like some snuggly teddy bear. 

A sigh fills the silent air as he turns to look over at the blaring blue letters on the digital clock. It's only a quarter past eleven, and he still has eight more hours before the alarm lets out a shrill scream into the air, which signals it's time for Mason to get out of bed and start heading to the studio where he does his modeling. 

Mason's schedule is annoying, they rarely get time together because he's always out working or going to interviews, and he can't help but feel like a lost puppy, glumly sitting at home while waiting for him to return simply because the mate mark prohibits him from going into his demon form. 

The blond's eyes venture down to look at his mate, naturally starting to rub small circles along the small of his back while he examines his features. Mason's gaze while conscious is always strong and stern, despite being a considered weaker secondary gender. Anytime Bill has seen him, his brows are furrowed in and lips are quirked into a natural sneer, as though he was born resenting the world and all it stands for. His icy blue eyes are never soft, on a defense that Cipher has never been able to comprehend, nor explain. Even his button nose will scrunch up if he gets annoyed enough, and there are times where the blond can't help but press against the gathering skin with a grin. 

And yet, when he rests he looks at peace. His features have softened and become a strange calm. Every part of his face doesn't look intense, and almost resembles the soft expressions Bill sees from others of Mason's gender. The rounder features of his face don't look ready to bite your head off. Instead, they are welcoming, calling to be held and kept safe, be protected and in exchange give an undying loyalty. 

Mason's arm is lazily laid over his chest and loosely holding onto him, as he sleeps on his stomach with his head turned towards Bill. His other arm acts as a pillow underneath his head, giving an extra layer of careful cradling that he probably thinks a pillow can't do on its own. His tanned hand carefully moves up the smooth expanses of cream skin, as they roam further and further until getting to his head. He's sure to give careful massages across the crown and reach down to press a small peck to his forehead. 

He wishes that the brunet was awake, so he could listen to his voice drawl on while he gets ready for his day, either talking about work drama or a chapter of his book he just finished. Bill can't deny he enjoys the omegas face, in every shape or form it takes. 

He groans into the air again and lets his head flop back against the cool pillow, going back to staring at the ceiling. It feels like there is nothing better for him to do aside from sitting off and stare at space, occasionally running his hands along Mason's skin to no avail of anything. He can't sleep, use the mindscape, nor does he have any reason to leave the bed. Plus, the omega is far too use to Bill's presence. Anytime he tries to leave, the brunet goes into a hissy fit of squirms and whines, thrashing around while trying to find his alpha again. If he's left without the blond's touch for too long, then he wakes up in a foul mood, like someone shit on his pillow. 

As Bill tries to find another thing to focus on at the room to hopefully space out into his gruesome imagination, an idea starts to suddenly brew in his head. He looks back down at his peaceful, resting omega, biting down on his lower lip as he presses his fingers across his scalp and listens to the soft trill that leaves him. There are some activities that could be done, even while some rest. Afterall, that is the ideal prey for an incubus or succubus, and they get plenty of things done within that timespan, whether it be in one's head or not. 

Carefully, he reaches and pry's the ivory arm off his torso, watching as it flops to the omegas side and he whines in some light protest. Bill keeps his movements slow, as he starts to sit up and flip over to hold himself above the omega. The next thing he does is work his legs a bit apart so he could rest his knees between them and carefully raises his lover's frame to slip a pillow underneath his stomach and cradle the rest of his body a bit more up. Immediately, Mason starts to hug at the cushion as if it was the alpha himself, pressing his face against it and letting out soft hums as he gets comfortable again. 

Once all the rustling ceases, Bill moves on to his next step. He starts to work the blanket off, introducing warmed skin with the chilly room, reassuringly running his hands across the omegas back not to put him through too much shock. Again, he stays neutral, resting and simply whining from the loss of warmth.

It took longer than expected to introduce Masons bareback to the cold, sliding the black blanket slowly off the snow-white skin to gingerly rub back to a suitable temperature. Once it was done, however, the brunet's backside was fully exposed, the soft curve of his spine from the pillow underneath his stomach that made his widened hips and ass stick up so nicely, it was quite a sight.

There was a quirk of adrenaline that started to drive itself in Ciphers' mortal body the more he touched against his omega. Mason was quite the power bottom, snarling and bringing a fight whenever he had the chance to enact it. It seemed like Mason had a kink for the fight, the exhilaration, all the power to leave him for a moment and let someone else take the reigns, despite the initial battle.

His fingers traced down to the elastic band of the boxers, hooking along and starting to pull them down. The omega whined and shifted a bit, starting to move his other arm to rest underneath his head and rub at his eyes. Bill mounted over the omega, pressing his pulse point against Mason's nose and whispering quietly "Shhh, it's just me, doll."

Intense blue eyes groggily opened, lidded and trying to gain their surroundings. He let out soft whines and took a deep breath of the alpha's wrist, taking a long drawl of Bill's scent. Mason hummed, his eyes fluttering shut again as he nuzzled his face against the spot. It seemed like the brunet knew what Cipher was wanting, and oddly enough eager to give. He shifted until his knees were pressing their weight into the mattress, pressing his ass back against Bills crotch with a satisfying pressure. 

The blond can't help but let out a sigh to the press, his half-mast definitely relishing in the warmth as he rocked forward and started to grind against his lover, pressing small nips and kisses along Mason's neck and shoulder blades. The normally silent omega was full of sounds, from keens to moans, he chirped like a songbird and kept relaxed. He'd snuggle his body more firmly against the pillow while smelling Cipher's minty musk from the pulse point. 

Soon, Bill's cock had become fully hard, pressing uncomfortably against his pajama pants, wanting to be freed from the cotton prison and take the chai scented omega. He wouldn't deny himself any longer, and let one of his hands hook to the rim of the pants and yank them down enough to free his dick, a quiet groan escaping him as he moved to remove the remnants of Mason's boxers. 

Almost the moment they were pulled down, the strong scent of his omega reeked into the air, making Cipher almost feel high and euphoric. Mason's smell reminded him of a warm chai tea, with drops of honey to go into the murky, creamed beverage that you would drink on the rainiest, cold days. It was comforting, just as many other omegas scents were, with a spice that overtook the air to make Bill almost dizzy in a lust craze. 

He grasped at his own dick and carefully pressed it against the slicked cavern of his omega, watching as the lithe frame shuddered and pressed back eagerly, giving Cipher permission in his sleepy state. The alpha bottomed out slowly into the omega, taking his time to relish the hug of his insides, the warmth, and amounting smells of their scents colliding together in their powerhouse of ecstasy. 

Bill moved with a level of fevor, even with keeping his movements soft. Although he wanted to keep his omega blissfully asleep to the droning scent of his alpha and getting their required rest, it was hard for Bill to take in all the amazing sensations and not want to pound mercilessly into the pliant body. He had to busy his mind with biting onto the pale skin, watching as his teeth marks were left behind with the reddening welt of the hickey he sucked onto it after. Rather than take all he wanted, he worked to satisfy both himself and his mate, just as a normal, functioning alpha would. 

Oh, how soft the dream demon had become. 

"Aa-ahh... _Mnnnmh~_ hah- _nngh_.." each sound Mason let out came in a breathy constant, filling the quiet deadness of night with a sinful exhilaration. His fingers would flex and dig into the sheet before letting go, with his head tilting about to try and find a suitable place for it with the movements his body was being pressed into. Mason looked so adorable, his freckled complexion blushed in soft pink as sweat started to make a sheen across his skin. He was so calm and steady, not trying to bite at Bill and flip them over to take some control. He was in the level of submission that alphas normally expected out of their omegas. 

Drool dripped down from his plush lips and onto the pillow, and Bill couldn't help but become transfixed with the sight. He nosed along the skin and started to move a bit rougher naturally, even if he initially wanted to keep himself a steady slow. He let out soft groans along to the sounds of his omegas pitch, pressing his mouth against the shell of his ear. Each noise he made was gruff in comparison, throaty and powerful, and being able to see the shudder that wracked the smaller body before biting lightly onto his lower lip was angelic. 

"God, Macy... _Ugh_ , you're s-so fucking- _mngh_ -cute.." he whispered quietly, closing his eyes and letting his body continue to roll forward into the omega. He moved his free hand down the pliant body, tracking down the sweaty frame all the way to his cock. His fingers ghosted along the bobbing limb before taking grasp of it, firmly starting to pump it. He could feel the smears of precum pearls that dripped out of the tip, and he was sure to work it back into the sensitive flesh in his work. 

A loud trill escaped the omega, his mouth falling gape and fingers flexing tight into the sheets below him. Cipher could feel the wetness that started to surge back against him. signaling that Mason was going to reach his end soon enough. A growl bellowed in his throat as he started to angle his hips about, hitting different parts of the omegas insides before getting to the spot that made Mason's relaxed back actually arch up, and his eyes start to scrunch up to beginning to fully wake up. 

_Faster, faster, faster_ Bills befuddled mind demanded as more growls were humming along in the back of his throat. He had fallen to the natural genetic in this body, and from it wanted nothing more but his omega to fall apart, scream and whine, be ready for the knot that was swelling at the base of his cock. The alphas once steady movements became erratic and needy, chasing his own end as well as his omegas while he was relentless to every weak point of the brunet below him "C'mon, doll.. _Mmm,_ that's it... You're almost there." 

With a few more of the harsh pushes, Mason's body became twitchy and lively, his eyes flickering open as he let out a high pitched yell into the air, finally reaching his end as white fluid stained the pillow he was being supported on. Bill milked his dick and kept at it, taking the omegas mouth and starting to kiss him with a comforting, good morning kiss, before he gave a rough shove and had his knot catch into the omega. The brunet's body tensed before becoming a putty into it, and after a few more struggling thrusts, had his insides stained in white warmth. 

When the two pulled apart, the brunet was obviously awake. Both of them had uneven breathing patterns, and for a long moment staring at the other while riding into their respective highs. Mason's lips quirked into a small smirk and he reached his arm back to push back some of Bill's hair "You dirty dog," he commented, a clouded lust still behind his enlarged pupils. 

Bill let out a breathy laugh, pressing another kiss to his omegas button nose before resting his head against the others, listening to the others breathing while keeping him safe and warm underneath his weight, watching as he slowly lulled back off into the land of dreams to finish his rest. 

Once his knot deflated, Bill carefully pulled out, sure not to disturb the resting prince as he cleaned up with a rag and pressed small kisses to any place he was too rough with. Soon enough, the two were back under the covers, with the stench of sex, chai, and mint to mistify the air. The blond finally felt sated during this nighttime debacle and waited in a blissful, orgasmic high while waiting for Mason's alarm to ring in the air and wake up his love for work. For once, not dreading the loss of his omega when he smelled so distinctly of him and had his marks ranging all along his neck and back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me writing, so please be sure to let me know if you enjoyed this fic! :)


End file.
